


I Can't Get No.. (No No No)

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: Kibum and Taemin's never-ending competition for Jonghyun's affection reaches a tipping point.





	I Can't Get No.. (No No No)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed because I am an awkward penguin when it comes to smut. Enjoy.

"Look, we both like Jonghyun, and I don't see that changing any time soon. However..," Kibum stalked forward, eyes gaining a hungry light as he roved Taemin's naked torso. "I think you're pretty fucking hot yourself and I wanna fuck you."

Taemin raised an eyebrow, trying to pretend he wasn't getting rock solid for the way Kibum's eyes preyed on his flesh.

"What makes you so sure it wouldn't be me topping you?" His voice betrayed him when Kibum's hand ghosted feather light over the bulge in his jeans.

"How bout I flip you for it?" Kibum whispered huskily and Taemin bucked into the hand gripping the front of his jeans. He moaned, abandoning his resolution to resist.

True to his word, Kibum flipped Taemin onto his stomach and retrieved a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer.

Hastily, Taemin shoved his jeans down around his thighs as Kibum jacked himself to the sight.

He spread Taemin open, kneeling on the carpet before hesitantly licking around his asshole.

Taemin jerked with a strangled sound, knuckles turning white as he gripped the comforter tightly.

"Is.. was that okay?" Kibum asked, feeling ashamed that he hadn't even asked whether Taemin liked it before he tried it.

" _God_  yes, keep fucking doing it," Taemin demanded, pushing his ass up in the air. Kibum chuckled a little breathlessly before resuming his ministrations.

While Taemin was lost in the pleasure of Kibum's tongue, Kibum uncapped the bottle of lube and generously slathered his cock.

He stood and positioned himself at Taemin's entrance. He rubbed a hand soothingly over Taemin's back when he felt the man tense.

"I'll go slow," Kibum promised. Taemin relaxed a little and huffed.

"You owe me big for this," he muttered darkly and Kibum couldn't help a scoff.

"Says the guy who was practically tripping over himself trying to get his pants down for me to fuck you," he smirked and Taemin growled.

"Kibum I'm warning y--," the rest was of what he was about to say was lost when Kibum pushed the head of his cock inside.

" _Fuck_ ," they swore in tandem, Kibum staying still as a statue while Taemin let out whimpers of pain.

It felt like a long, torturous hour while Kibum waited for Taemin to relax.

"Y-you can move now, I think," Taemin's voice was weak with pain, and Kibum pressed a small kiss between his shoulder blades in appreciation.

"You'll see in just a few minutes baby," he cautiously started moving. "I'll have you out of your goddamn mind."

Taemin said nothing, hissing with displeasure. Kibum, for his part, was having trouble holding back his orgasm.

He reached around Taemin's hip and started stroking Taemin's cock, trying to ease the discomfort somewhat.

At the mingled pain and pleasure, Taemin began to moan, his cock hardening back up.

"See? I told you it would get better," he cooed.

The air was filled with grunts and moans as the pair lost themselves to the haze of lust surrounding them, never knowing that the person they loved most watched them with a satisfied smile.

\--

The next morning at breakfast, Kibum was pleasantly surprised when Taemin chose to sit next to him rather than his usual spot in between Jinki and Minho.

The shy smile Taemin sent his way made Kibum want to kiss him breathless until someone cleared their throat.

"Bedroom's that way," Jonghyun remarked, giving the furiously blushing pair a cheeky grin.

Kibum grabbed Taemin's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen, determinedly ignoring the cat-calls from the rest of the gang.  
  
They groaned in unison as Jinki and Minho started singing a childish rhyme, while Jonghyun cackled with delight in the background.


End file.
